


For These Moments

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live without hellos and goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006

Tom Quinn never says hello.

He arrives without warning, clutching flowers, or a bottle of wine, or a second-hand book he thinks she might like to read. He invites himself inside, pushing past her to get through the door; talking about the weather and the latest sporting results.

He kisses her on the back of her neck.

They don't waste time on courtship, on niceties. They kiss and fall into bed and whisper secrets that mean nothing outside the bedroom.

Ruth melts whenever he puts his arms around her.

For these moments she feels like the most popular girl in school – the girl all the boys fall in love with. For those moments she is held, and wanted. For those moments she is warm.

Tom melts away; anxious and scared. Afraid that he's being watched. Petrified that he's left another little piece of himself behind. He disappears into the darkness, without a clue as to when he will return.

She watches him from the front window.

Tom Quinn never says goodbye.


End file.
